Flashes of Fate
by Dark Rose Princess
Summary: A collection of flashbacks, memories, and glimpses of the future. Look here to learn more about some of your favorite characters and possibly their futures. Can you figure out what is what without going insane? Find out in Flashes of Fate! {Related to Crimson Drifting Petals}


**Flashes of Fate**

**(A CDP Special)**

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry about the long wait for so long on the update of any of my stories. I've been deprived of my internet for so long that it feels like I'm missing out on keeping up. I've really felt bad for not updating so I decided to give you all a sneak peek of future chapters to come. Basically it's a bunch of clips in the form of flashbacks and memories. I won't tell you which is which that will be for you to figure out. :p Also, warning updating will still be hard for me due to limited internet access. Try to be patient with me alright? Now onward with the special of CDP!**

**Disclaimer:** Time to get this little monkey off my back. I do not own TRC or its characters. However, I own Akira and the other OCs.

~**Flashback #1**~

**A Predestined Meeting**

**Normal Pov:**

A young boy of 15 ran down the streets of Clow Country in frenzy. A pack of thieves were chasing him down after he supposedly kicked one of the oafs in the face. Not even knowing how he did it caused him to not have an answer. Thus causing the thieves to chase the poor boy down to teach him a lesson the hard way. "Hey you little punk! Get back here!" One of them said with strain. The young boy of 15 wheezed slightly as he grew tired of running. He wore a white, cotton, short sleeved shirt, a pair of black cargo like pants, a pair of navy blue goggles, and black boots. "". He ran into the crowded merchant streets full of vendors and customers. He tried avoiding them by jumping over fruit stands, sliding under moving fruit crates that were being carried, swerving around people, and whipping in-between different stands. The boy looked behind him noticing the thieves had lost sight of him and sighed in relief when he heard a loud "There he is!" nearby. He groaned as he leaned against a fruit stand out of breath. It sold some of his favorite fruit plums.

"Hey! Are you here to buy something or what?" A voice asked right in his ear. The boy jumped and fell backwards startled and looked to the right of him. There stood a girl with short black curly hair slightly glaring down at him. She wore a grey tight fitted, sleeveless top, grey gypsy pants with a green sash tied around the waist, a green cloth bandana on her head, and grey slippers with a green border. "Do I look like I'm here to buy something?" He asked annoyed. The young girl growled in irritation at his response. "Why else would you be standing in front of our fruit stand? Unless you're a thief then I would highly advise you to start running." She threatened him. "Nina, please tell me you're not arguing with another customer. You know it's bad for business." Another female said. Nina and the boy turned around looking at the new female. She had shoulder length brown hair that curled on the ends and was carrying a small crate full of apples. "He started it by loitering near the stand with no intention of buying!" Nina argued. The girl looked the boy over taking in his appearance when the three were distracted by angered shouts. The thieves from before were pushing, shoving, and destroying things in the process. The boy sighed getting ready to run off again when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Quick! Get behind our stand. We'll handle them if they come by." The girl said to him. He gave the two a long penetrating stare before he was roughly shoved under the stand. "OW! What was that for!?" He asked rather loudly. "Be quiet or they'll hear you." Nina whispered to him.

The thieves from before approached the girls' fruit stand where they confidently looked down on the two. "You two girlies haven't seen a young boy have you?" The ugliest one asked. "We've seen lots of little boys and people today; you're going to have to be specific."The girl said with a straight face. One of the thieves snarled a little before purposely picking up an apple and biting into it in Nina's face. "Don't get smart with me girly, it might end up being bad for your health if you're not careful." The same thief threatened. "I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to pay for that apple." The girl said calmly while staring at the men particularly the one who spoke. "Hey! You can't just threaten us like that and expect to do as you please! I'm warning you thieves if you don't leave, I won't hesitate." Nina portended. The girl placed her arm on Nina's to possibly mitigate the situation. "You better listen to your friend there girl. You don't know who you're messing with." The supposed leader said. The boy under the table bit his lip to keep from growling at the creeps and giving away his position.

"Sir I must warn you if you don't pay for your apple and stop threatening my friend. I will have no choice but to get the authorities and not be held responsible for what happens to you." The girl said with a serious face. The guy just laughed and purposely leaned into the girl's face biting his apple with a satisfying crunch. No sooner than the apple piece started sliding down his disgusting throat was when a hard punch collided with it causing him to stumble back holding his throat while choking. The other thieves had stopped laughing and crowded around their choking leader. "I warned you that if you didn't leave I wouldn't hesitate." Nina said as she stood on next to the girl with her arms crossed. The man coughed before lunging forward gripping the brown haired girl by her throat and pulling her over the fruit stand. "You think you brats are pretty clever! We'll see just how much after we're through with you." The leader spat enraged. The boy under the table hissed at the leader's words before without better judgment assaulting the leader with a direct kick to his wrist causing him to howl and drop the brown headed girl.

"You! You're that punk from earlier that we're looking for!" One of the other thieves said pointing at him. "Leave this instant unless you want a broken nose to go with that wrist." The boy threatened before moving in front of the two girls and their stand with a glare. The leader yelled orders to the other thieves before one of them lunged at the three resulting him getting kicked in the face on both sides by two feet before flying backwards crashing into the others. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Nina asked with her arms crossed now. The leader growled before shouts down the street were heard as the guards came running down to get to the thieves. The leader growled before turning his malicious glare on the trio. "Don't think this is over, we'll be waiting for you brats." He spat before they all ran off with the castle guards chasing them. The brown haired girl sat between the two on the ground while massaging her throat. "Thank you for the help." She croaked out. The boy turned looking at the two girls in a different kind of light.

His eyes showed appreciation and curiosity as he watched Nina pull the brown haired girl up. The girl nodded her head at the two before walking behind it and motioning the two over. "I don't think that's the last time we'll see them." The girl said quietly. Nina huffed before standing next to the girl and going through the fruit before she picked up an apple. "Let them come back! I'll really teach them a lesson." She said arrogantly. The girl looked over at the boy who was still standing there. "You should be safe now from those creeps, if I were you I'd start heading home now. It's getting dark but before you go, here's a thank you gift from me." She said before pointing at the variety of fruit. The boy walked over slowly then looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "The fruit from our stand is what I'm offering. I'm saying take one free of charge anything you like." She responded. He nodded then surveyed the fruit before frowning at the two. "What kind of fruit stand is this if you don't sell plums?" He asked annoyed then picked up an apple and bit into it." What kind of person are you! We offer to give you a gift free of charge and you decide to get picky!" Nina said irritated. The boy gave her a glare before noticing that the brown haired one was staring at him. "Is there a problem?" He asked turning to her. She gave a small smile before shaking her head. "Only that I just realized we don't know your name nor have we properly introduced ourselves." She said.

The other two got quiet after she said that and looked at each other. "You would think after surviving the almost bandit attack that would be the first thing we do. Especially since we just gave a total stranger a random piece of fruit free of charge." Nina said sweat dropping. The boy looked at the two with new found weariness before deciding to speak up. "My name is Justin…I don't have a last name if you are wondering and thank you for the fruit." He said with muted appreciation. The brown haired girl blinked rapidly as if surprised then quickly acted like it didn't happen. "Well Justin my name is Akira and I know this is sudden but would you like to stay with us?" She asked him without hesitation. Justin and Nina both looked at her with stunned faces but of different degrees. "Aki he's a complete stranger why would you invite him to live with us!?" Nina asked confused. Justin's eyes started to narrow at Akira in mistrust. "Why would you ask me to stay with you? You don't even know me!" He partially shouted. Akira calmly looked him in the eyes trying her best to not reveal too much. "You don't have anywhere to go that's why I offered it. I could tell because you haven't even made the slightest movement to go and every time you're asked about your home you look put on this guarded look to hide your nervousness and panic." She said clearly.

Nina stayed silent while looking back and forth between the two not knowing what to say. Justin stayed silent for a few moments before staring at her as if calculating an appropriate response. "How do you know I don't have anywhere to go?" Justin asked with quiet rage. "I guess you can say it was just a hunch that your behavior confirmed. Although aside from how I know that offer still stands if you want to take it." Akira answered. Justin immediately lost contact with reality as he thought about this. The two girls stood there looking at him in concern as his eyes dilated for a little then came back into focus. "I don't know how you know but I guess I will take you up on your offer. I mean you were nice enough to hide me earlier, so I guess you aren't coldblooded murderers or anything." He said starting to calm down. "You might take up Aki's offer but that does not mean I trust you as of yet." Nina said before heading inside. A sigh broke the silence that had fallen after that comment. "I know you don't trust us really and I understand that. But, at least spend the night that way you can get a good night's rest and you can leave anytime you want in the morning." Akira said before heading towards the door holding it open for him. He walked through the door without a word. Akira looked up at the sky with worried eyes before shutting the door to the house.

The next morning Justin woke up yawning and looked around confused before realization hit him. "That's right I forgot…I took up their offer last night." He said while putting his shirt on. The house was quiet and cold which was reasonable since there was only a speck of light in the sky. Justin got up and left the room he had slept in when he almost ran into a walking crate of fruit? "Oh great you're one of those silent stealthy types that creep around without a sound." A sarcastic voice said as the box was heading towards the door. Justin scoffed at the sarcasm and moved away from her. "You don't know me so don't act like you do." He answered then headed in the direction which was the kitchen. Outside, Akira and Nina were setting up their fruit stand and placing the fruit. "Aki why did you ask that boy to stay with us?" Nina asked unable to contain it anymore. Akira looked at her as if trying to measure just how much she could reveal before Nina's psyche cracked. "I told you yesterday it was just a hunch he confirmed. Besides just trust me when I say you'd be surprised how far a little hospitality can go." She said as she placed a crate of fruit down.

"I don't understand you sometimes it's like you're a whole different person." Nina said before setting up the apples. Akira stared down at the pears she was setting up. "I'm not the one you should be saying that to. More importantly I'm not the one who should even know." Akira mumbled glancing over at Justin who now stood next to a crate full of plums.

**Hope you like the first of many more flashbacks to come. I know this one was pretty obvious on what it's about but did you catch some of the future hints? I want to add that I decided to change this a bit and rather than make it a one-shot each chapter will be a flashback. Thanks for reading I'm trying to post the next CDP chapter sometime before next week. Ciao! ^-^**


End file.
